Sykes Wiam
|birth = December 13th, 2248 |rank = |class = Infiltrator |species = |gender = Male |hair = |eyes = Green |skin = Palavian |height = 190.50 Cm (6.3 Ft) |weight = 90 Kg (200 Lbs) |vehicles = |notable = *Bastard child *Best friend of Taylor McClellan |affiliation = * }} Sykes Wiam was a infiltrator, and mercenary during the Great Galactic Revival. He was the best friend of Taylor McClellan, and one of the main characters in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Sykes was born on Omega, the son of Birria Wiam, and an unknown father. He grew up in the of Omega, and at a young age was absorbed into the gang scene. He joined up with the in 2264 CE, starting as low level enforcer for the mercenaries, but after displaying his talents, worked his way up the rankings. He eventually befriended the young homeless human with amnesia, Taylor McClellan, who was searching for answers about his past and where he came from. Sykes soon convinced the human to join the Talons, a decision that greatly benefited the organization, as Taylor made a more than qualified mercenary. Over the next few years the two worked together constantly, being the "Dynamic Duo" of the station. Biography Early Life Sykes Wiam was born on , living with his mother Birria Wiam. He never knew his father, other than what his mother told him, that he was a military officer and he left Birria after discovering she was pregnant with Sykes. Throughout his juvenile years, Sykes began a typical "street rat", experimenting with drugs, tagging the station, and stealing. When he was 15, Sykes was caught stealing from , specifically Aria T'Loak's private room. Fortunately, he wasn't caught by Aria, but by Commander Jaxon Moizeus. Sykes was taken to the Talon prison facility on the station, and there Jaxon sat down to speak with the young Turian. Over the next few days, Sykes was kept in a single cell, and Jaxon eventually reached out to the young Turian. Wiam opened up to the commander about who he was, and his life, and the human listened and convinced Sykes to drop his life of petty crime and return to his mother. Jaxon ultimately decided to release Wiam, free of charges and decided to keep the incident hidden from Aria. Sykes returned home to Birria, and picked up a job as a busboy at his grandparent's bar, quit using drugs, and began training MMA at the Omega Kick Boxing Academy, as a new way to focus his bad emotion. A year later, he crossed paths with Jaxon again at the OKBA, and after seeing Sykes changed life and new found talents in fighting, offered the Turian a spot in the Talons. The Talons Sykes accepted the offer and began training with Jaxon, who became a father figure to him. He originally began his career in the Talons as a bouncer for Afterlife. One day however, a gun fight broke out in the bar, Sykes managed to grab a weapon off a dead patron and gun down the culprits in the fight. After this, Jaxon decided to make Sykes a grunt in the Talon force, just as the Talons began a turf war with the Dark Space Mercenary Company. He was quickly recognized for his talents with a sniper rifle, and became an assassin for the organization, taking out murders and convicts from a distance. One day he was sent to investigate rumors a homeless man on Omega who had broken into several security stations and medical clinics, only stealing certain information, never credits or supplies. Sykes tracked down the human, but underestimated him. The human tricked Sykes and incapacitated him. When he woke up, the human questioned him, asking why he was following him, and Sykes explained he was investigating the robberies. The human revealed his name was Taylor McClellan, he had woke up on the station several years before, with no memory, and since then he had been trying to find answers about his past. Taylor let Sykes go, with the information he had stolen. Sykes returned to the Talons with the information, and said that the "assailant" abandoned it. For the next several weeks Sykes kept an eye on Taylor. He contacted the human and told him he knew someone who could help him find out about his past, if he was willing to help the in their turf war with the Darkspace Mercenaries. Taylor, seeing know other way at the time being accepted, and Sykes brought him to Jaxon, who finalized Taylor's acceptance into the Talons. Taylor and Sykes quickly became best friends, working in tandem as a special operations team for the Talons. With Taylor's exceptional biotic skills, and Sykes talents with a rifle, they helped turn the tide of battle with the Darkspace soldiers. Escaping Omega Description Physical Description Sykes is slightly taller then the average Turian, and has a rather thick build. He has brown skin, with several white spots across it, most notable, the center of his face. He also has a red Turian tattoo going down the center of his face, thus earning him the nickname, Ginji. Abilities Described as "The greatest shot in Omega" by Jaxon Moizeus, Sykes is an incredible marksman.He isn't very tactically smart, but is a great shot and makes for an excellent watch on Omega. His precision was unmatched at the station. He is also an experienced hand to hand fighter, and has decent athleticism, learning MMA from the Omega Kick Boxing Academy. He is an above average technician and can hack some terminals and doors that require less skill. Personality Sykes has a very friendly personality, and attempts to socialize with most others. Despite this he is very easily angered, depending on the situation. At times his anger even causes a breakdown in his composure, and he will make foolish mistakes. His thought process often conflicts with his good friend Taylor's too, mostly on menial topics, and the two never leave bad blood between each other. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **Mass Effect: Lost Souls, Broken Minds Trivia *Stephen is based off the authors best friend. Category:Turians Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Lost Souls, Broken Minds Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Mercenaries Category:Infiltrator Class Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy